None.
The present invention relates generally to a photofinishing operation. More particularly the invention relates to a photofinishing operation that is capable of producing either glossy or matte finished photographs.
In photofinishing operations it is conventional to develop and print photographs on roll stock photographic paper having a width that generally accommodates one size of print. After printing out a roll of photos on a strip of the roll stock, the strip is cut to provide the individual prints. Advancements in photofinishing allow for the production of photographs by inkjet printers, laser printers and other photofinishing printers including silver-halide systems that receive a digital input and employ conventional wet chemistry output. The use of computers in connection with these advancements allows for further improvement. For example, it is not necessary to use roll stock having the width of a desired finished photo. A photofinishing printer now can generate photos of various sizes on a single sheet of print media. Also the images can be manipulated to nest various image sizes on a single larger sheet. Accordingly, a sheet or roll stock of a single width can be used to generate prints of various sizes for a single customer order.
However, a draw back of using an inkjet printer or the like in a photofinishing operation is that the resulting photographic images are subject to durability and fading problems. For example, the printed image can be eroded by abrasion. In order to improve print durability, of any inkjet printed image, it is known to apply a laminate to the printed surface. The resulting laminated photograph tends to take on the characteristics of the paper stock on which the image is printed. For example, the paper stock may have either a glossy or a matte finish and the laminated product will have a like finish.
For a photofinisher to provide a customer with a choice of finishes (either matte or glossy), it has been necessary for the photofinishing operation to stock photographic papers of each finish and to switch papers as needed for a given customer order. Larger photofinishing operations may have several photofinishing machines wherein one of the machines is dedicated to producing photographs of a matte finish. However, rather than carry an inventory of various sizes of paper in each of the two finishes and taking the time to change the paper supply in response to a customer request for one type of finish or another, photofinishing operations generally do not offer the customer a choice of finishes. If a choice of finishes is offered, it generally is in connection with a special promotion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for producing both glossy and matte finished photographs from the same photographic paper stock.
Another object is to provide an apparatus and method for converting a glossy photograph to one having a matte finish.
Yet another object is to provide an apparatus and method for providing an inkjet printed image having a protective laminate in either a glossy or matte finish.
Yet another object is to provide photograph inkjet printed on glossy paper yet having a matte finish.
In the present invention a photofinishing system is provided wherein an inkjet printer generates the photographic images. The print medium preferably is a conventional glossy finish photographic paper. To protect the inkjet printed image, the printed sheet is fed to a laminator that applies a clear protective lamination over the printed image. In accordance with the present invention, the lamination then is selectively treated to provide it with a matte finish. This is accomplished by heating the lamination and embossing the heated laminate surface to apply texture. Light reflecting off of the embossed surface at different rates provides the appearance of a matte finish. In this fashion a photographic paper normally having a glossy finish is converted to a matte finish. If a glossy finish is desired, the laminated product is simply ejected from the laminator without embossing. Thus, at the option of the operator, the operation can produce photographs from the same glossy photographic stock that selectively has either a glossy or matte finish.
Accordingly, the present invention may be characterized in one aspect thereof by an apparatus for producing a matte finish photographic print comprising:
a) a laminator for applying a clear protective laminate over a photographic image having a glossy finish surface to produce a laminated glossy finish photograph;
b) an embosser arranged to receive the laminated photograph and including means for moving the laminated photograph along a path of travel from an inlet to an exit; and
c) an embossing roller arranged at one side of the path of travel, the roller having a textured outer surface and the clear protective laminate being selectively engaged against the embossing roller for embossing the laminate with a texture that produces a matte finish thereby selectively converting the glossy finish photograph to a matte finish.
In another aspect the present invention may be characterized by a method for producing a matte finish photographic print comprising:
a) providing a photographic image having a glossy finish surface;
b) laminating a clear protecting laminate to the glossy finish surface to produce a laminated glossy finish photograph; and
c) selectively embossing a textured pattern into the clear protective laminate to produce a laminated matte finish photograph.
In still another aspect, the present invention may be characterized by a matte finish photograph comprising:
a) a first layer comprising a sheet of photographic paper having a glossy finish surface and a printed image on the glossy finish surface to provide a glossy finish photograph;
b) a second layer comprising a clear protective laminate applied to and extending over the printed image; and
c) the laminate having a textured outer surface and the textured surface being formed in situ to provide the glossy finish photograph with a matte finish appearance.